Conventional navigation devices display multiple routes from the current position of at least one vehicle towards at least one destination. These multiple routes may include intersections where traffic signals are positioned, however, the status of the traffic lights are not incorporated while updating the routes. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing a service that optimizes travel time for users by calculating faster alternative routes by capturing the status of changing traffic lights while the vehicle is approaching a traffic signal.